Kames Fluff
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's raining, Kendall wants him and his boyfriend James out in it so they can play. Cheesy-ness. :D


"Come on!" Kendall pulled on his boyfriend's limp arms in order to get him outside and play in the rain.

"No, I don't want to." James whined in his slumped position against the orange sofa in the crib.

"Don't be a square all your life." the blonde pouted. James gave him a look and stared up at him with expressionless hazel eyes. Kendall's pout deepened and he slid himself easily on his boyfriend's lap slinging his arms around James' neck and pressed down gently.

"Pretty please Jamie? We'll have fun! And once we're done, we can shower together." Kendall winked and took notice of the interest James' eyes suddenly held. "But only if we can go play in the rain."

"Okay, fine." James huffed and lifted the light weight off him and stood up stretching. Kendall squealed and skipped to the door.

"Hurry Jay before the rain lets up!"

James ambled after his energetic fire cracker who was jumping from foot to foot. "Babe, it's pouring buckets out there. I think we'll make it."

The two went on their way, one shuffling with his hands in his pockets while the other practically ran with a hop skip thing in order to get outside. The hotel residents they passed looked amused.

James watched Kendall run out through the automatic sliding doors and saw him get drenched immediately. The older boy watched for a second as his boyfriend twirled around and caught rain drops with his mouth. Then Kendall turned to face him from outside with a gleeful smile on his facce.

James smiled back and chuckled as he trotted out. His face was pelted with the wet drops falling down from the dark sky. Kendall cheered for what, James didn't know but he loved seeing the younger boy be this happy.

When his back was turned, James went up behind his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms, pulling him flush against his chest and holding him tight there. Kendall grasped the arms folded across his own chest and sought out to find James' fingers. Doing so, he entwined their fingers together happily.

James circled them around slowly with his face buried in the sweet neck Kendall owned. He placed gentle kisses on the soft flesh before spinning the blonde out. Kendall giggled as he was spun before squealing when James took off running without warning, their fingers still attached.

Kendall followed laughing, James laughing along as the ran splattered across their faces. Thunder was booming, lightning striked against the dark clouds but their laughter died it all down. Kendall lost his balance and stumbled to the wet grass, dragging James down with him.

They lay there laughing, yelling and letting go. Kendall slithered his way on his boyfriend and placed kisses all over his face, James' eyes were shut as soft lips moved over them multiple times. Kendall felt hands massage their way down his back stopping at his hips and giving them a squeeze before circling around his slim waist.

James was suddenly on the blonde, Kendall on his back with one of James' arms still wrapped around him that was keeping him close.

"You know I didn't come out here just to get in your pants. I love you." Kendall stared up at his boyfriend realizing he was talking about earlier when he'd said they could take a shower together.

The blonde laughed softly. "I know crazy." He leaned up and pressed his lips to James' for a moment before pulling back to smile. "You're not like that baby, I wasn't upset. But... I am wet and uncomfortable in these clothes. A shower with you sounds pretty great right now."

James smirked and trailed his hand down Kendall's flat stomach, stopping where the top of his soaked skinny jeans were. "Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm. What do you say or am I on my own?" Kendall smirked as well and James had him on his feet in a split second before he was leading them away back towards the hotel.

Hand in hand, soaking from head to toe and together happy as can be, James lifted their connected hands and kissed Kendall's with a smile. The blonde squealed and hopped on one foot, the other raised in the air in an arch behind him as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, baby doll."


End file.
